I am a Anti-Leprecaun
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I asked myself why there aren't any Anti-Jordan storie's. He never seemed to have his own story. Well now he has. This is my story about Anti-Jordan's life and how he came to be in Anti-Fairy world
1. Chapter 1: I am a Anti-Leprecaun

**_I am a Anti-Leprecaun_**

**_Quanktumspirit: "I asked myself why there aren't any Anti-Jordan storie's. He never seemed to have his own story. Well now he has. This is my story about Anti-Jordan's life and how he came to be in Anti-Fairy world. Written date: Monday 11th February 2013."_**

* * *

On one wast stormy night it was best to stay indoor's, wrap warm, drink a hot coco and have nothing planned. Well it would be a good idea had not Anti-Cosmo requiered his service.

Little Anti-Jordan von Strangle wondered time and again why he accepted to be a baby sitter for little Anti-Fairie's who allway's seem to be towering over him and to 50% of the time used him as a action figur. He hated it.

But this time he was not permitted to back out, by his great nephew Anti-Cosmo. He asked him to look after his troublesome son Foop who was more trouble then any black cat or salt shaker for them to create bad luck.

As the little Anti-Jordan banged on the heavy metal door knob the door was opened imediately by Anti-Wanda who was just as big and scary as Anti-Cosmo. But she had a heart of gold.

**"Hia Anta-Jordan. Wat mace you hera?" She asked in he un-understandable gramma.**

**"Um... good evening Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo asked for my baby sitting service for Foop. Where is the kid of your's?" Anti-Jordan asked scared.**

Suddenly they heared a foop and Foop was floating on a chain with his father next to them. The little baby didn't look to happy.

**"Ah good evening my great-great uncle Anti-Jordan von Strangle. Thank you so much for having time today to look after Foop whiles me and Anti-Wanda are out of the house. We will be back by 12 PM. Please take note of these thing's: Foop is in a time out right now for 10 more minuet's, he then has to have a bath and his dinner tonight is Miracoly, it is in the micrwave, just programe it to 3 minuet's and then it will heat itself up, after that you two may socialise with each other and when the bell strick's 8 P.M he has to be in bed. You may read him a bedtime story and then light's out. When Foop stay's in bed the howl night he then has permition from us to start our next Friday the 13th off which is in 2 week's time. Anything else you need to know Anti-Jordan?" Anti-Cosmo asked his great-great uncle.**

Anti-Jordan noted everything down and then flew left to right. Because his head was so small Anti-Cosmo coudn't see if he was moving his head. So Anti-Jordan has to use his howl body to comunicate.

**"No. I got everything. Have a lovely evenig Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. I make sure that Foop doesn't get into any trouble what so ever." Anti-Jorden said.**

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda both nooded and then drove off in Anti-Cosmos car to there date. As the door closed Anti-Jordan counted to 3 and then smacked a glue stick on Foop#s but to stick him down on his high chair.

**"Hu wait... what the hell? Anti-Jodan why did you do that? I was just-" Foop said but coudn't finish his centence.**

**"Your father said that you are in a time out for 10 more minuet's- (**Look's at the clock) **Make that 7. And I am not breaking any rules of your father." Anti-Jordan said.**

**"Great so I have to bore myself out for another 7 minuet's. I know, can you play me some music?" Foop asked hoping to have Anti-Jordan distracted so that he can escape.**

**"No Foop. I-" Anti-Jordan said.**

Suddenly his phone started ringing and he picked it up. It was a text message from his wife Anti-Tooth fairy. Anti-Jordan blushed madly. Because he loved her so much. Foop looked over to the small Anti-Fairy and saw the blush on his cheak's.

**"Hey Anti-Jordan could you tell me the story of your life? That way we spend some qualetie time together and the 5 minuet's go by faster." Foop said.**

**"Ok. Where to begin..." Ani-Jordan thought.**

_**"My god. This is going to be a long night." Foop thought as he made himself comfortable and waited for Anti-Jordan to start.**_

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I only own Anti-Jordan's life story and this story. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2: My birthday was terrible

My birth day was terrible

Quanktumspirit: "I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes I forgot to check ove. S I had to repost this chapter. I ran now spellcheck threw it. Checked date: Monday 15th April 2013."

* * *

Anti-Jordan's P.O.V Story teller

Well Foop. As you know we Anti-Fairies are born from the female Fairies in a vast explosion. Well my mother Mama Anti-Jordan von Anti-Strangle couldn't bear children during her life. So she abducted me from my family home. I was born as an Anti-Leprechaun in the gray fields of the Anti-Fairy woods. My real mother was called from what I learned Anti-Linda and my father was called Anti-Pumpkin. I had 3 older brothers and 2 older sisters. But I can't recall their names or any memories from them. Only that I was the youngest and caused a lot of problems for my family and for myself.

One example was as I re-call was during the fruit and flowering season. The Anti-Elph's flew around the field's and destroyed all the hard work the Elph's put into their flower's, food products and there green field's. As I was about to do my destroyed field we all saw a massive very pink cloud and the leprechaun's all came down to save their fields of the fairy's. My family fought against them before making a run with me. As we got home my father sat down with my mother and together they played with me and pasta. We made miracle objects and my parents were very famous for them as well.

As I was about to put my last miracle on one of my dad's statues, my wand which I was pointing towards the floor glowed and a tree suddenly grew in front of us.

"What the hell... Anti-Jordan Anti-Lexamier Anti-Leprechaun the 29530, what have you done?" My dad said calmly before destroying the flower.

"I... I don't know what I-" I tried to explain but didn't come to the end of my sentence.

"We are here to destroy the nature of beauty and not create it!" My dad said in a rage of anger.

He then hit me and kicked me against my stomach, blood poured out of my mouth and I clutched my stomach in pain. It was just terrible. But that wasn't the last part of my punishment. He chained me up and flew with me away from our home. I have never left my home at all, plus it was extremely dangerous for an Anti-Leprechaun to be seen outside of their homes by other magical creatures. My father kicked me one more time against my stomach and then he tied me to a tree and left me here to die. I cried threw the last hours of my birthday and waited to be rescued... and that day opened up a new world and opportunities for me... and maybe a new love...

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."


	3. Chapter 3: The first meeting of a u love

**The first meeting of a unusual love**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 14th February 2013."**_

* * *

**Back in Anti-Cosmos castle**

Foop's mouth droped open. And he thought his Grandfather on his father's side misstreated by his dad. This was just terrible, plus Anti-Jordan von Strangle coudn't defend himself. Hell he could never defend himself no matter what he tried to do.

**"Wait. So if you are really a Anti-Leprecaun... then doesn't that make Jordan von Strangle a giant? Because he is the exact opposite of you?" Foop asked in amasement.**

**"Correct Foop. But he was never misstreated like I was. He just escaped the giant world, came to Fairy world which back then was being mulded over by the Anti-Fairie's and then locked us all up. And that is mainly it. What do you think of the story so far?" Anti-Jordan asked.**

**"Quiet sad that you are being misstreated, but come on. I want to know what happened next. Who did you meat whiles hanging there like dead?" Foop asked.**

**"I shall tell you..." Anti-Jordan said.**

* * *

_**Anti-Jordan's P.O.V**_

Well like I said before my dad misstreated me and left me for dead at that tree. But as I looked up the entire wood's was dark and I could see barely anything except for the black tree's, you can imagine for such a small Anti-Elph like me it was very scary.

**"Hello... is anybody there to help me?" I called out scared.**

Suddenly I saw what looked like a angel walking toward's me, with pure black wing's, gray short hair, just as me a blue skin and the most stunning red eyes I have ever seen. This Angel looked at me and then bent down and pulled out a water bottle from her purse.

**"Hello little creature, are you ok?" The angel asked me.**

**"Who me? No. I am hungry, firsty and I can't get out of this hold. The string's are burning my hand's and I am cold." I said truthfully to this angel.**

**"You poor thing. Here have something to drink and eat." The angel said.**

She tipped my head back and leat the water flow down into my mouth I drank rashionaly and then she feed me what looked like a very small amount of raisons and bread crum's, but what look's small to your eyes for my eyes it was just about enugh to keep me going for a few day's.

**"Are you ok now little guy?" The Angel asked.**

**"Yes. Thank you so much. Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Anti-Jordan Anti-Lexamier Anti-Leprecaun the 29530. Or just Anti-Jordan for short." I saaid to her.**

**"Nice to meet you Anti-Jordan. My name is Anti-Tooth Fairy Anti-May Anti- von Strangle. I live in Anti-Fairy world, the city just beyond the forest." she explained.**

**"Ah I see. I live in the forest over there with more of the Anti-Leprecaun's. I am pretty much an outsider to them. It hurt's when you can't fit in." I said.**

More tears fell, how my race practically don't care for me or anyone for that matter. Then the Anti-Tooth Fairy hugged me. Suddenly she looked scared as she saw the sun ray's slowly rising.

**"I am sorry Anti-Jordan. I am not even allowed to be out here. I have to return home now. May we see each other tomorrow night?" The Tooth fairy asked before looking back to me.**

**"Sure. I am going no where fast. But you can't come during the day, that is when my punishment start alway's. Oh here they come. See you this evening." I said.**

The Anti-Tooth fairy nodded before running back into the city. Then the punisher's came and whipped me threw out the day, I screamed in pain, it was so bad. Tears fell, but my heart was pounding against my chest... somebody actually cared about me. And just thinking of seeing the Anti-Tooth fairy again made the pain less hurt full and my heart more determined.

* * *

As the sun ws up the punisher's came back with a bee hibe and had me stung in pain, I cried Then as I had well over 200 bee sting's all over my small fragile body they took a hot burning candle and lite the spot's alight i cried and screamed in pain. It was just terrible.

**"As soon as you know how to behave you may be released." One of the jury guy's said.**

He came to watch that my punishment was being forfilled properly, he then took a whip and had me whipped 20 times over my chest. I cried all the way threw and as the last whip lashing fell upon my body they stopped and left me there again and I looked out towards the fast setting sun.

* * *

Then I heard the leaves move and the Anti-Tooth Fairy came back with a picnic basket. As she saw my bloody situation she unfastened me and cleaned and patched me up again. I smiled over to her and then she feed me a wonderful picnic. I was really touched. As the moon was shining on us I looked at the Anti-Tooth Fairy more carefully, I could see she has lovely red eyes, a wonderful blue skin and her dark green hair matched her kind nature. I felt my heart soar out of my chest of happiness.

She looked back to me and said.

**"I... I hope we can be friend's Anti-Jordan." She asked in her sweet voice.**

**"Anti-Tooth Fairy I..." But I could barely tell her how I really fellt about her.**

**"I understand if you do't want to be my friend... it was just a suggestion-" she tried to complain.**

But I quickly stopped her by kissing her on her sweet mouth. The kiss was a calm one to calm her down. As I finished I broke the kiss and looked back at the wonderfull creature infront of me.

**"Miss Anti-Tooth Fairy. T... the feeling's I have inside for you are way over the boundarie's of friendship for me... I... I think I have fallen in love with you." I said honestly.**

The Anti-Tooth fairy looked at me shocked, never in her entire life did she expect a confession from me. The smallest man she has ever met. But she replied honestly and smilled over to me.

**"Anti-Jordan... I have fallen in love with you to... If only you woudn't be so badly treated by your race, then you could be free to do what you wished." She said.**

**"Even if I was free my life woudn't be much different, I would still be punished by my family for creating nature, that is how I ended up here" I explained.**

Suddenly the sun came back up and again the Tooth fairy had to run back into her own country. But the next night we shall meet... will bring more problems up then we could solve.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
